


The Downward Spiral of Clay Sethton

by Sp4ce_G0d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Abuse, Addiction, Alien Invasion, Angst, Autism, BLM hatred, Boxing, Cheating, Coffee, Consensual Rape, Depression, Dogs, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Furries, Gaslighting, Gen, Gun Abuse, Homestuck - Freeform, Hyperfixations, Incest, M/M, PTSD, Pure and Wholesome Ending, Racism, Religion, Republican, Self-Insert, Special Interests, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Vore, Weed, Worth It In The End, crackfic, like ngl this is an inside joke, misogynism, netflix, straight people being weird, suicide baiting, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp4ce_G0d/pseuds/Sp4ce_G0d
Summary: On some days, you could say he was privileged. On others you could say he was the saddest motherfucker in the room… or well HE would say that. The people he hurt would say otherwise, but this isn’t about them, it's about him. Well, watch as a once happy boy turns into the monster known as Clay Sethton.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Unlucky Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This little baby boy was made for me and freidns updates in from 1 second to 2 months!!!!!!
> 
> Love yall. Time to embark on a glorious journey you never knew you needed !! Heartwarming and overall beutiful.

Elea's POV 

I was walking down the hall, and all of the sudden I spot this blue eyed beast. His glasses have a thick rectangular frame and there's something about him that I just can't put my finger on. Maybe I can see a bit of myself in those hurt, longing eyes. My past lovers weren't the best so anyone that looks as beautiful as that I can't trust. I'm too afraid that they'll shatter my delicate heart again. I can't super glue it back together after him. He's not important though, what's important is this devil in front of me. He smirks at me and I can feel my cheeks flush, and my heart starts to race. The passion buried in those glassy blue eyes is too much for me. 

_**O** h god he’s so handsome, no no Elea you are **not** falling for this boy!_ Ok, it’s okay just snap out of it girl, your good, it’s good. Just take a deep breath and rela- 

**He’s waving at me. What. The.** **Fuck.**

Okay nope, not okay panic mode. Shit he’s coming walking over now! Uh okay, act normal, whatever the hell that means. Okay, you can do this! You're cute and funny and cool as hell! And just a smokin’ babe any guy who would be happy to talk too! Yes! Self confidence! Okay, act cool. 

“Hey! Uh, I’m Clay and totally new, and uh totally lost!” Oh, okay this’ll be fine he's totally nerdy, but like the _hot_ kinda nerdy.

“Oh haha! Hi I’m Elea nice to meet you, so where are you lookin’ to go?” ‘Kay totally normal, oh god the way he moves he just looks hurt poor thing. He looks at me with a charming little smile, or wait is that a smirk. I don’t know but, it’s hot as hell. He shuffles around with his bad and grabs a white sheet with a map of our school and what I’m assuming are his classes. “Oh, uh room 499? Mr. Vantas?” OHMYGOD!! That’s my first period oh my god ok.

“Oh! Haha what a coincidence, that just happens to be my first period!” 

His beautiful ocean eyes get a little spark and he's obviously excited and can't say I don't relate… I grab his rough hands, hands that have a story. “Well come follow me! It’s the first day so we have an extra few minutes” Okay! Well that went a lot better than expected.

But, from afar I could see his inner demons, but from up close, oh dear. He looked at me like a sick puppy who’s whole litter passed away, but, I could tell he was putting on a front, a front to seem “normal” or indifferent, a front I previously had up all the time but learned to put down.. I hope he will too. His body language is so closed off I could tell he was afraid of reaching out, of finding a friend or.. Maybe more? Whoa way too early okay, it’s fine. He’s a nice conversation partner, and he really listens.

“Hey Clay you're talking about your little siblings.. I’m an older sister, so I can _definitely_ relate! So, how many of those little demon spawn do you like, live with?” 

He looks away and stiffens up.. Oh god I think I hit a sore spot- “Hey! If you don't wanna share that’s completely fine, I understand having family problems..” Oh I feel so bad.. He looks me in the eyes a lot of both connection and trust. “Hey.. no it’s okay, I have 8 siblings, 5 brothers and 3 sisters… I know it sounds bad but I can’t contr-” No not letting him start on that “Hey no I completely understand dude! I get it, I’m adopted so I don’t completely understand, but people always judge based off of family when they should base it off of character and it pisses me the hell off!” He flinches

“Oh sorry for raising my voice, I get kinda riled up talking about this sort of subject” He nodds his head in understanding. 

“Oh! Well on a lighter note here we are, Mr. Vantas!”

“Oh okay chill, well let's get seated why don't we?” “Well that sounds lovely” I smile and lead him into the back of the class. The bustling of the classroom made our entrance unnoticed. While our classmates chit and chatter about, socializing with the kids they’re stuck with for the next semester or maybe even the whole year, I hate it. Way too loud and overwhelming. I’m about 90% sure he agrees… 

While we get settled in our seats without a hitch the bell finally rings. Mr. Vantas stands up from his seat and yells, “Hey, everyone quiet down!” To no avail, he has to get a whistle out. 

Oh god I cover my ears in anticipation, knowing the loud noise will scare the hell out of me… Which by the way, who the actual fuck brings a whistle to school! Like what the hell, didn’t you teach us to use our inside voices?!? Like dude, use your inside fucking whistle if your gonna be pulling shit like that, oh fuck sorry my anger issues are showing…

He blows the godforsaken thing and I hear a small whimper, oh god Clay. I pass him a note with a nice little message on it ‘Hey dude, its okay dont worry itll b kay! Loud noises are scary but just pay attention and you'll be fine’ He looks at it and gives me a little smile and a nod… oh god he’s so cute. Anyways, attention to the teacher… 

He’s a pretty short man at 5’7 but don’t underestimate him based on that, he can fill a whole room with sound. He’s got a permanent frown and takes no bullshit from anyone. I like his blunt honesty ‘nd the fact he doesn’t care if you use language.

“ **OK** so if your done talking I’d like to finally start this class” He takes a second to pause and look around the room. “Okay good, anyways-”

A knock at the door, everyone turns their heads, it’s almost creepy… Well whatever Mr. Vantas rolls his eyes and opens the door “Hey! You're late to class, if this weren’t the first day that’d be detention you little f- late brat!” I try and see the kid and-

**oh**

It’s him, the boy shredded my heart into millions of pieces, the boy who hurt me so bad, the boy who was my first love, first loss, first abuser, and, well first abused by me… 

Oh god I didn’t know he went to this school, I turn my head the other way and look Clay straight in the eyes and his expression goes from confusion, to realization to devastation to anger… He gets it..

  


To be continued...


	2. The Demons Who Broke Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elea breaks down seeing a figure she hasn't seen in months, how will Clay react to seeing the one who truly broke him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to chapter 2 my buckaroonies!!!!! this chapter was written by our wonderful luci and oh boy did she do a good job!!!!! Updates are whenever the hell we want!!!!!! so yea enjoy the chapter!!!!!!!!11!!!!1!!1!!

Clay's POV

Elea looks over at me and I can see the look on her face… it isn't good. The kid who just walked in smells like weed and alcohol, so strong you can smell it from across the room. My eyes go to Mr. Vantas and he smells it too but they look and smell like they could be related so I don't think he cares.

Elea's hand brushes mine and I have the urge to grab it. Something is different about her, she gets me, on a spiritual and mental level. She understands the strain I go through every day in my mansion with my 8 siblings, it's so hard. This boy obviously means trouble and she has a past with him. I grab her hand with mine and put them on the table interlocked together, for the whole class to see. Her bright green eyes bolt to our hands together on the table and she turns bright red. "Go with it, in case he comes over here," I whisper to her.

Mr. Vantas takes a few puffs off his cigarette and then tells the kid to introduce himself.

"Mah names Vance, wats uhp mathafackas. If you need any uh that gud stuff-"

Mr. Vantas cuts him off,

"Yeah uh do that after class. Preferably when I'm _not_ within earshot. Now go sit down." I watch Vance closely and of course there's an empty seat right front of us and he sits there. Elea takes her hand away from mine quickly and slinks down into her chair. I think I'm getting a second hand high off this dude.

The bell rings and I jump out of my skin, the loud noise brings back memories of my siblings wanting a turn on our NASA supercomputer.

Elea jumps up before I can say anything and I feel like I need to chase after her. Vance was puffing a piece of the devil's lettuce so he didn't notice her getting up so abruptly. I chase her through his smoke cloud into the hallway where I see her slow down and wipe her eyes.

"Elea!! What's wrong? Hey!"

I call out to her but she gets engulfed by the crowd. As she disappeared I put my finger on why I connected with her. She's my soulmate, there's no other explanation for it. I think… I think I love her. She needs her time though of course, I'll catch her next period.

My next class is down the hall, I know that. I think it was with Mr. Radcliffe, it's supposed to be religious science.

I see Vance and some girl with him heading into the classroom. They both wave at a kid going into the classroom that I'm supposed to be going into, probably another sinner. I get to that same room and the name tag says "Radcliffe" shit… that means I'm in a class with Vance and his posse. I walk in and take a seat in the far corner so that only a limited amount of people can sit next to me, I don't want strangers to bother me, not after that traumatizing experience.

I scope out the room, and see that Vance and his bitch are making out in the corner. The purple haired kid from earlier is over with them too, what a faggot.

They stop and the girl shoots me a look, fuck. That's Cienna, I didn't recognize her, fuck fuck fuck.

Cienna is the girl who denied me what I longed for. She was supposed to be my ride or die but she disagreed with me and I can't handle that type of stress.

I make direct eye contact with her and her mouth opens to say something and she just barks…? Feral bitch. Vance kisses her on the cheek and says "Atta girl." I can't stand them, how dare they be happy, they don't deserve that after what they've done to us.

Elea is still on my mind after all of that. Mr. Radcliffe, who we learn is actually Dr. Radcliffe comes back in and teaches class but I can't get her off my mind. I really think it's true love. I hope she feels the same way, in the end though nobody truly cares about me. I don't understand the world and the world doesn't understand me.

So both me and Elea's ex's go to this school, and they're dating, they're definitely not meant for each other, nobody should ever have that much respect for a woman. I have to tell Elea about that, I can't keep secrets from my soulmate.

Dr. Radcliffe talks about how Christianity is oppressive to the other religions but I don't believe it. Unless it's from my youth pastor's blog, it's not true.

This class is taking forever so I start doodling in my notebook and it turns into Elea's name every time.

The group of ferals in the corner are obviously staring at me and it makes me uncomfortable.  Everytime I look back at them to make sure that they aren't constantly looking at me they always make it seem like they've been paying attention. I can't believe that this happened to me, I finally found my soulmate and the people who broke us are right here and they're together.

They're probably just trying to make us jealous of them, like they even have a chance to get back with people as good as me and Elea.

The bell rings finally and I get up out of class very quickly, Cienna barks at me on the way out and she and Vance along with that faggot kid all got out of the room together. 

Suddenly I spot Elea on her way to lunch, 

"Hey!!"

I call out and she immediately turns to me. I find myself being squeezed by a small figure and Elea is just nuzzled into me. I hug her back and enjoy the warm embrace.

"Everything is okay I promise, I know he hurt you but he won't anymore," I say softly. Kids are staring now.. shit this is weird isn't it. I don't care, anything for my soulmate. She looks up at me and says, "Thank you for that, I saw he was with some new girl and I don't think  I was ready for that. He hurt me but.. but I still… I still love him. Clay you're really nice but I.. I think I'm going to commit suicide because he's with someone new." 

My heart drops, I know what that's like, I've been in that position before. 

"Elea I have to tell you something about that… that girl he's with, that's my ex. She's so toxic and she would try to fix my problems when I didn't want her to and she was so nosey all the time. She was so toxic and I truly am broken after that. " She stares at me in disbelief.

"I know, I know," I say. "You mean, karma's gonna get him?" she asks with curiosity and hurt in her voice. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thanks for reading our brilliant little baby boy scrumptious boy!!!!!! Luci did a great job so all credit goes to her 
> 
> -Luci, Fettuccini, Seth


	3. The Dangers of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clay shares some controversial opinions, and he may have just made the worst mistake of his life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOOOO my radicle ladicals what's cracking??? this is chapter 3 whic is just *mwah* i deliver the trashs you desire

Elea POV 

Wow… just wow. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him. His musky weed scent, like a candle that was so toxic but you couldn't help but smell… and, what's even worse is her, that girl. Cienna and I we’re well, friends you could say. When Vance was at his peak of toxicity (you guys know, not cutting his hair off when I told him too) and, to think she would betray our 2 week friendship was too much to bear. And, what's even worse is she betrayed Clay like that…

What a bitch.

How dare she steal Vance. I know he was soo abusive and everything we did I was okay with. I want him back, even if that means betraying Cienna even more than she's betrayed me. Clay is nice but just, I can't let Vance get out of my grasp like that.

I keep walking down the hall after I got my books from my locker. Someone taps me from behind and I get incredibly startled. I turn around to find one of my girls!! Chloe!!! "Heyyy!!! What's up its been so long gurll!!" She says excitedly, and I flinch, ew that's gross. What happened to not being a popular bitch.

"Nothing much hun!!" I say back as fakely as possible. Her expression changes as she sees someone walk by. "Oh my god did you see that boy!!" Chloe whisper screams. I look back and see Clay and I'm overwhelmed with emotion. 

"Oh Clay?" I ask just to be sure that she's talking about him. "The blue eyed boy with glasses and he's pretty tall..." she continues to describe him in depth. "Oh yeah, what about him?" I continue to question her about her intentions with my new, very attractive friend. 

"I have a crush on him but shh you can't tell!!" Chloe says quickly and quietly. Wow, what the fuck, who does this bitch think she is? Not me certainly. "Oh uh, Clay and I are kind of already dating," I say blandly. Shit. What am I doing, I want to get back with Vance and I don't know what to think about Clay. I turn and walk away from Chloe because, what a bitch. 

I start to think more about Clay and what I've just promised, I don't think I'm gonna tell anyone else that we're dating and hopefully Chloe doesn't spread it. I don't think I actually like Clay, do I?

It is pretty heart wrenching to know that Clay had to go through the same thing I did… but also almost a bit romantic, even if I'm not over Vance, Clay is like the shine from mormon god’s light! 

Even if I can’t love him, because of my horrible trauma, I sure as hell have a good friend… 

Well, whatever, he got lunch a bit ago and he's coming back. I never noticed before but he's bulky full of muscle… oh lordy lordy dear god in heaven he's attractive! He wears basketball shorts and a hoodie and on any other guy I’d be disgusted but… it’s charming, attractive even.. Well whatever he's good eye candy.. You  _ know _ Vance will come crawling back, preferably not with that rabid furry.. 

He sets two trays down on the table one for me one for him he looks me in the eyes “Hey Elea! I uh, I hope you like beanie weenie I can return it if you want!” Aw oh my god how sweet of him like literally i couldn't ask for a better friend! “Oh thank you so much Clay, You really know how to treat a lady don’tcha!” He blushed, oh  **_not_ ** the message I wanted to give.. 

Not yet of course “Platonically of course!” He looks to the side shyly, he looks so disappointed.. But only for a split second, he puts his happy front on as soon as possible, any normal person wouldn't notice but… you've felt like that before.

My attempt to cheer him up was to just.. Talk! We talk about whatever and the words just flow with him, like oh my god he’s so educated on people of color, and especially their issues with police brutality! “Oh! Uh so yeah! And that's why I think Georgia Floss’s death was a scam made by the government to spread liberal propaganda!” How intelligent. Oh god his little smile when he talks about subjects he's passionate about! “Oh haha I've never thought about it like that! How did you form such  _ nuanced _ opinions?” I ask him trying my hardest to sound both seductive and confused, I wouldn’t be stupid to say it worked…

He looks shocked, “So, you're not creeped out by my opinions, when most people hear them except like family and close friends, they assume I’m uneducated!” Oh poor guy, I’ve totally been in his shoes! “Oh don’t worry i experience that all the time! I’m a Mormon-” He cuts me off “What!?! How could you be a Mormon!?! They’re almost as bad as atheists!” Oh no, I've made him upset.. 

I start to cry as he rants about Mormons being sinners and I get really mad all of a sudden.. How dare he! Like dude what the actual  **FUCK!!!** “Hey dude! What the actual hell, y’know what you can do!?! Shut the hell up, how about that!?! You have no idea how hard it is to be a religious minority in America today!?!?” 

The cafeteria went silent, time is still no one dares to breath, the tension could be cut with a knife, and suddenly, a small chuckle booms through the cafeteria which is followed by spurts of laughter from  _ them _ . Of course Cienna and Vance and that weird barney kid laugh at this serious moment! 

In a fit of rage and emotion I get up from my seat, tears streaming down my face and run out of there. 

“Elea wait!-” 

I close the door of the cafeteria before he can say anything and I run as fast as I possibly can to the bathroom as a landslide of thoughts come crashing down in my head like ‘ _ maybe you don’t like him’ ‘maybe your the one in the wrong’ ‘ what if he never loves you again’  _ as I go into the first stall, not caring if the anyone's there. I hear the bathroom door open ‘ _ oh great I'm gonna be either made fun of or given a detention!’  _

I hear heavy footsteps coming to my stall, the mystery person knocks on my stall, and in a small yet powerful voice that's so familiar, yet so distant say…

“Hey you okay...woof?"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip to clay i guess fettuccini here and Jesus this chapter was so boring to write cause like Jesus clay also btw none of us are like "durr durr durr blm is trash" cause thats like jeefarfbhmaebfk gross but yea whateevers we update whenever the hell we want see yall then i guess!
> 
> -Luci, Fettuccini, Seth


	4. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone Elea would have never expected to, helped her. Is this a new love? Or a new lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this one was fun to write and me and my blond boys have deicied to mke this fic a tad more serious! I really hope ysll enjoy more of the like other characters other tha our token misoginist and well Elea. Also pov theres gonna be a side story maybe with vance tryin to get off drugs we dont r know yet th so yeah hope ya'll enojoy this lil baby boy!1!

Cienna's POV

Elea rushed away crying and I followed. My clunky combat boots make a lot of noise and I can't enter the bathroom as stealthily as I hoped. The Halloween decorations on the bathroom door make a ton of noise too. I walk up to the only stall with a closed door and hear small sobs from inside. “Hey you okay...woof?" I bark out, and she stops for a second. 

I hear the door unlatch and I step to the side as it swings open. I hope she's alright… I heard some of what that dumbass said and I'm sure she's hurting. She slowly exits the stall and I put my arms out to hug her, it's a sad sight. Elea collapses into me and suddenly we're on the floor and she's in my arms.

I don't know what to think as she's practically in my lap sobbing. "Hey it's alright, he's an idiot and your religion is totally valid," I say softly. "It's not that… I thought I had feelings for him… I thought I loved him… but I was wrong," Elea replies in-between sobs. 

I tilt her head to make eye contact with me and kiss her. She kisses me back. It only lasts a few seconds before she pulls away and exclaims, "This isn't right!!" I put my finger against her soft lips, “Shh sweetheart, just let me take care of it, I've got you now." We sit on the bathroom floor together and I comfort her. 

I offer Elea one of my air pods, "We fell in love in october" playing, sapphic anthem. She takes the airpod and rests her head on my shoulder, I welcome the affection and play with her hair as we sit. To show my affect I let out a little “I ruff you!”

We’re in our own little world, we feel like time just doesn’t exist as I kiss her on the cheek I hear the bathroom door opening, shit. I get up and try and see who it is an- 

Oh my fucking god is twinky winky bitch really ruining my time with this beauty! What the hell.. “Hey uh Cienny am I interu-” Yes. Yes you are. “What do you think you discount slutty Waluigi Halloween costume sold on November 1st," not my best. “Okay you can be quiet you unreleased splatoon character!” How dare he, I’m so hurt. “Ouch, Owie, Get me a bandaid that hurts so much, I’m wounded, you hurt your mother. You should be ashamed young man!”

He looks at me like I have 3 eyes, and then his gaze slowly drifts to Elea and it sharpie darts up back to me “Okay enough of that, what is she doing here? Like not to assume but she doesn't really give off any sort of queer vibes?” Yeah to be honest I thought the same thing still to be honest. “Yeah well turns out you thought wrong my guy,” I let go of Elea and get up to walk towards him and flick his forehead.

"Fuck you dude. C'mon Elea, let's go back to lunch :)" I say with a grin and she gets up to follow me. I take her hand in mine and we go down the hallway together. "Hey uhm… what.. what are we?" I ask shyly. "I don't know.. I don't… I'm a Mormon…" She responds. "Hey that's okay!! Whatever you're comfy with ya kno?" I smile widely, I'm not looking for that, after all I'm really trying to clean Vance up. 

Vance really means the world to me, even if he won't remember half of it later. He respects me and that's enough, I don't think he's gonna care that I kissed Elea. But I don't know what this means with Elea, we have each other's ex's and I really don't know. 

"Are you happy?" She asks. "I don't know. I think so. I would know though," I say with a hint of sadness. "What am I supposed to do? Clay likes me and.. Vance…" She squeaks out that last bit. "You do what'd make you happy," I say with a smile. "Okay. Thanks. And you're a good kisser." She says as we get to the cafeteria. 

That wasn't something I was expecting to hear from her. I'll take it though. I get back to my table and sit down with Vance, Barney is still in the bathroom. Elea sits down at her table and we glance at each other. "Is she alright?" he questions and I look back at him, he actually looks somewhat sober. "Yeah, uhm I kissed her though?" 

"Wait what."

"I'm sorry, I-" 

"No it's alright," he says with a sigh. 

"You know I love you but you're always high or on something and I can't keep up with that!" I exclaim. Which is definitely the truth. "What am I supposed to do Yenny?!" he starts to get unnecessarily loud. All of the sudden a huge crash happens. Everyone spins around to see Barney who just flew in through the window from the sports field. “Beep blorp," Barney says. 

"I am toooooo sober for this," Vance mutters.

"What the fuck I literally just told you to stop??" I shout at him. Barney gets up off the floor like nothing happened and walks over to us, "Did you yell at him for smoking? Is that what I missed? F u C k I wanted to see that." "Barney, that's outta pocket, I know that and I'm high," Vance says confidently. "YEAH THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" I shout. "Calm your ass down otherwise my brother is gonna come probe your sorry ass," Barney says in the coolest tone, like that's a normal thing to say. 

"Look if you've got such a problem why don't you go back to your ex," I say bitterly. "Fine, fuck you Yenny," He says and gets up to go sit next to Elea. 

Vance's POV

I sit down next to  _ her _ . God how repulsive. Am I really doing this just because Yenny told me to? Elea looks at me and says "The hell?" "I wanna get back with you," I say nonchalantly. "I- uhhm wait wha-" she flushes bright red. God damn she still has feelings for me? Lil sea urchin or sum shit I don't know about that. "What'll it be?" "Uh uhm ah uh yeah..?" she says with uncertainty. "Chill, guess you're my girl now then," I say as I shove a fry in my mouth. 

"What's your next period?" she manages to ask. "It's with Mrs. Peppers I think? not sure what the actual class is tho," I respond. "Oh that's supposed to be environmental science… Clay has it too," she trails off. "Oh chill yeah so does Ye- Cienna," I have to stop myself, she's not my Yenny anymore. Fuck that hurts. I'm starting to come off the high I was on this morning and this is shit. Well, what’s one to just hold me over gonna do? “Well doll, I’m gonna take a quick break to the bathroom. I'll be back in no later than 5 minutes okay?” I look away and don’t wait for her to answer.

What the fuck am I doing here?

Why am I talking to a girl I don't love, in any way.. Time to get liit, I guess? The boy’s bathroom is an absolute hell hole but don’t wanna get detention.. Again. Okay, I can feel the smoke filling my lungs and all the bad feelings go away, everything is good, I’m.. I'm happy? Well whatever Eleas waitin’ for me! Can’t leave a pretty doll like her waiting for too long.

I open the cafeteria door and spot her immediately, I wave and she waves back. I walk over there and a small sense of dread washes over me. No. No it’s not. I’m happy and so is she so I’m gonna hang out with the people who make me  _ happy _ ! 

“Hey doll, I hope I didn’t leave you waitin’ too long” I smile at her, yeah I’m really happy. “Oh no oh course not! Hey the bell’s about to ring you think we should get a move on?” She asks with a face of pure sincerity, oh god this is horrible. 

“Sure!” I help her up ‘nd she thanks me and we make a move for it. “Hey Vance, sorry if this is weird but… why did you come up to me? Like I’m happy you did but.. Why?” Oh. Yeah, why  _ are _ you doing this? “Well y’know I wanted to talk to a pretty girl both on the inside and ou-” 

“No Vance, I mean the actual reason, we dated and you know I won’t fall for that, so please tell me the truth” Well shit. “Well y’know I thought you’d like the company especially after what Clay did to you..” She obviously doesn't believe me, but she leaves it alone.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we are tat hcp was a doosy but i hope yall love the character delop with Elea wish that happened in real like-  
> woops
> 
> -Luci, Fettuccini, Seth


	5. A Sinner's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clay sees Vance, he can't hold his fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 5th chap!!!!!!! Thi has some Clay homophbia and transphobia (who knew) so if your uncomfy with topics like tht wouldnt recommend reading this

VANCE POV

Well shit it’s now hella awkward, I reach out my hand to Elend she takes it, she looks me in the eyes and

Smiles? 

I look at her and smile back, but oh god do I feel guilty. We walk down the hall, hand in hand when we see a familiar figure, shit. Well y’know I hope Clay isn’t an actual idiot or doesn't notice us at all! I see him look around and make direct eye contact with me. Shit. Well he’ll probably just leave me alone, he knows how to read a room. Nope okay welp.

  
He marches over, fists tight and obviously angry. “Hey! Sinner! What the ..frick.. Are you doing with my girlfriend!?!” Wait, what the hell is he talking about? “Uh.. What? Bro sit your ass down," I say with a smirk. I've wanted to total him since 3rd grade. He made Cienna cry over and over and for that he should get a beating. 

"Excuse me, no. That's my girlfriend. Elea what are you doing with this… with this loser," he exclaims throwing his hands in the air along with it. 

"Bitch get out my face~" I say with a flare.

Clay looks ready to throw hands, so I set my shit on the floor and get ready to knock him out. People start to notice what's about to happen and start to crowd around. If anything, I'm not gonna hurt him, I just wanna mess with him a little. That's not wrong is it? Nah. I don't think so. 

Clay throws a right hook at me and I duck and rush up to get in his face. "What do you want huh?" I question him, our faces so close I could kiss him if I wanted. "Fuck off," He says with spite. He throws a punch and I jumpback. I hit him with an uppercut to the jaw. He falls to the ground, bleeding. He grabs my ankle and pulls me to the ground. We tumble over each other while people chant “Fight! Fight! Fight!”

As we flail our limbs all over the place we don’t hear teachers breaking people apart. “Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?” Mrs. Peppers yells. We stop, my leg shoved into his stomach, she tears us apart, all the while telling kids to get to class. When the hallway is mostly empty she picks us up and starts walking us to the principal’s office. She throws us a glance made of daggers, “Okay, I have to tell my class I’ll be back, if one of you leaves you’ll be in  **trouble** ” Scary. 

Clay looks at her, then me, then makes a run for it. Fucking Moron. "Vance, GET HIM!!" She exclaims. This time, I'm wayyyy too high for this. “Uhh.. Mrs. Peppers I have no clue where he is” She gives a sigh of annoyance. “Okay, fine.. I’ll bring you to principals and he’ll get in trouble tomorrow, first day back and y’all youngins are already going at it!” "I mean I'll go look for him?" I offer, maybe I'll get out of it too. "If you find him, I'll let you off the hook, how about that," she says with a judgmental look.

“Okay yeah! Sure, I’ll find ‘em in like 10 minutes tops,” I say with excitement in my voice. “Oh but miss where do you want me to bring ‘em?” “Oh just my classroom, before the end of the day please.”

Okay shit that went way better than expected. I guess I’m off the hook now, knowing me I’ll find that deadbeat in 5 minutes. He couldn't have gotten that far. I walk out the door and jog down the hall. Wherever this bastard went I’ll catch 'em. I know I’m not with Yenny anymore but after what he did… fuck him. I’m gonna get him in big trouble. Heh. 

I don’t know where I should start. Hmm. The bathroom, how about that. A cowardly cuck like himself would hide there. I make my way down the hall, trying to sober myself up cause I’m about to rock this kid’s shit if he’s in there. 

Clay’s POV 

Fuck. I think I’m screwed. I took off cause I don’t want to get in trouble, it was all Vance's fault. If he didn’t treat Elea with any respect she would come crawling back to me! How dare he think women deserve respect?!? Ugh, whatever. I really shouldn't have to repent for his horny teenage boy sins?!? This is some bullshit. 

I'm hiding in the bathroom and all of the sudden I hear the door swing open. Okay, time to shut the stall and act like any other kid. I walk into the first stall before they round the corner. I guess I do need to pee. I see a shaggy purple mop, oh my god! Oh sorry I used the lord’s name in vain, goddamnit, WAIT I DID IT AGAIN.

I see that little tranny, anger surges through my body, I can’t help myself. I bust out of my stall and exclaim, “Hey! Sinner!” The heshe looks up at me, herhim’s expression sours. “What do you want Clay? I told you, I don't wanna interact!” How  **_dare_ ** that heshe?!? “Look Barney! Just, go to the place you belong!” “Where. Where do I belong, Clay?” I look at Barney in the eyes for a tense moment. Heshe looks away “Yeah, I thought so.” Barney says with spite. I stand there with a weak feeling in my chest, am  _ I _ the asshole? PFT HAHAHAH nah. They call it assault but it's not my fault. 

I hear the door open and see that lettuce puffer. “Dude I could hear you from like, the hall down, I get it dude, you're a transphobe. Don’t gotta make everyone else experience it dude” How dare he? Ugh. “Well, your probably as much of a fag as that heshe.” He rolls his eyes. “‘Kay dude, I get it. I’m so sexy, but chill the hell out.” What the fucking hell. “Ugh, whatever” He laughs.

“‘Kay dude you're gonna have to come with me, Mrs. Pepper’s orders,” If that sinner thinks that I'm comin’ with him! “IF you think I’m turning myself in you must be high! Oh wait. You are” He looks at me deadpan and grabs me by my collar, a small “woop!” coming from that heshe. “Unhand me! You cousinfuck let me go!” He doesn’t respond “ I can sue you for this asshole!” 

He doesn’t show any resistance so I shut up. We can see Mrs. Peppers standing there with her arms crossed. “Hey, Mrs. Pep, can I call you that? Well whatever, here’s the man!” She stares at me with piercing, dagger-like eyes. She looks at Vance “Thanks Vance! And no you may not call me that.” Then down at me “Clay. You're coming with me to the office, be silent” Scary. 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there's Clay! He's based off a areal person and yes they did act like this! lol! See ya'll later!
> 
> -Luci, Fettuccini, Seth

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you loved our little baby we've been planning this for weeks and i really hope y'all love it!!!!!!
> 
> -Luci, Fettuccini, Seth


End file.
